


The Jacksons

by magicianparrish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, this is domestic percabeth fluff, with their five kids who they call the Jackson 5 cause they're dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one-shots that follow Percy, Annabeth and their five kids. Chaos is guaranteed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Car

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I have another story up. But I can't help myself honestly. I'm just in such a percabeth family kick right now I keep writing these one-shots of domestic life. And I'm watching the Middle and The Goldbergs which gives me my sparks of inspiration. But here it is. And I'm listing the five kids they have (Percy and AB call them the Jackson 5 because they're dorks).
> 
> Lorraine- Eldest child. Blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles all over her face. intelligent, rebellious, non-challant
> 
> Declan- oldest of the twins. Blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin. over-confident and oblivious
> 
> Audrey- twin to Declan. Brown hair, blue eyes and freckles on her shoulders. snarky and always picking a fight. Tomboy.
> 
> Sonja- fourth child. Blonde hair, curly, gray eyes. eccentric and the partier of the group.
> 
> Oliver- youngest child. Blonde hair, green eyes. Often is used as bait, geeky, always has a video camera on him

**The Car**

The rest of the Jackson clan was already sitting at the table eating their breakfast when Declan came strutting into the room with a big smile on his face. He sat down expecting everyone to greet him with the same enthusiasm he had. But no one even spared him a second glance.

Annabeth was still in her pajamas on her work phone no doubt checking and reading her emails while eating eggs with the other hand. She had her glasses on and her curly hair was put up in a messy bun on top of her head.

Percy was reading over the stack of essays he had to grade for his history classes occasionally rolling his eyes, muttering to himself and taking a bite of his bagel. His black hair was still disheveled and sticking up everywhere.

His oldest sister, Lorraine was half asleep eating her Cap'n Crunch. Her makeup from the night before was rubbed all around her brown eyes making her look like a raccoon. She was never a morning person anyway.

Audrey, his twin sister was glaring at him from across the table. He figured she already knew what he was up to and was not happy about it. She was aggressively cutting her waffle and shoving it into her mouth not saying a word to him.

Sonja, the youngest girl of the Jacksons yawned halfway through chewing her eggs and took a sip of orange juice to help her not choke. She had her phone on the table scrolling through her social media that she missed while sleeping.

Sitting next to Declan was his only brother Oliver. He was the only one who looked awake besides Declan. He had his video camera that he bought at the pawn shop down the street and hasn't let go of it since. He was chewing on a piece of bacon observing the rest of the family.

Declan reached across the table to grab the Cap'n Crunch from Lorraine and poured himself a bowl. While he did that he cleared his throat to grab his family's attention. When no one answered him he sighed dramatically.

"Hellooooo!" he said loudly.

Six heads snapped up towards him at the same time. His parents had confused looks on their faces, Lorraine and Audrey were glaring at him (for different reasons), Sonja had a blank face on and Oliver looked amused.

"What's up Declan?" Annabeth asked.

He had a big smile on his face as she shoveled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked while some milk fell out of his mouth.

His siblings laughed at his misfortune while his parents just rolled their eyes at him. He quickly wiped off his chin.

"Nice going doofus," Lorraine snarked.

Declan pointed a finger at his oldest sister. "Oh shut up Lori! Like you're any better!"

She rolled her brown eyes at him while continuing to eat breakfast. This is how it normally went every morning. There was always a fight breaking out between the five siblings. Declan shook his head and turned back to his parents who were still waiting.

"Do you?" he asked again.

The two of them looked at each other. Declan groaned at the sight of it. They were having one of their mental conversations that none of the kids could ever decipher. There was a smirk on his parents face and they turned back to their kids.

"I know it's Saturday," Annabeth started.

"And it's April twenty fourth," Percy completed with fake innocence.

"And…" Declan said trying to get more out of them.

"And what, sweetie?" Annabeth said blinking her gray eyes at him.

Declan threw his arms up into the air and groaned in exasperation. Sometimes he couldn't deal with his parents antics. He slammed them down on the table.

"Oh for the love of Hera. It's my birthday! And not just any birthday it's my  _sixteenth_!" he emphasized the sixteen part.

Annabeth nodded her head like she suddenly remembered. But there was a big grin on her face.

"That's right! It's Declan's sixteenth birthday. Happy birthday sweetie."

Declan stood up and walked over to his parents. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and smiled at them. Percy had an eyebrow quirked in his direction with a red pen still hovering over an essay.

Audrey slammed her hand onto the table and stood up from her seat. She gave a nasty glare to her twin and pointed a finger at him.

"Can't you see what's he's doing? He's looking for a car!" she exclaimed, "and it's my birthday too you know!"

Percy let out a laugh which only made Audrey angrier. Her face was starting to get red.

"Don't worry Audrey, we didn't forget you. And we know what this knuckle head wants. He wasn't exactly subtle about it."

Declan's face lit up and he leaned forward to look at his parents with hopeful glee.

"So did you get me one?" he questioned.

Annabeth looked at him like he was the biggest idiot she'd ever seen. Her eyebrows were raised and she looked amused.

"Are you kidding me? You're not getting a car for a while, if ever."

"WHAT?!" Declan yelled.

He turned towards Lorraine who had the smuggest smirk on her face. She was leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest waiting for the accusation against her.

"You gave Lorraine a car when she turned sixteen! This isn't fair!"

"That's because I'm not a moron like you are. I deserved that car," she retorted.

Across the table Oliver was laughing at this whole scenario. He turned on the video camera and started to film the whole car argument making sure to get everyone's faces. Declan was too furious to notice at first.

"Get good grades for the rest of the year, get your licence and then we'll see," Percy said.

"But you'll have to share the car with Audrey," Annabeth added.

"NO!" The twins shouted at the same time.

"There's no way I'm sharing a car with this idiot! I'll be dead if I do," Audrey exclaimed.

"Fine, then when you do get your license you'll share the car with Lorraine," Percy negotiated.

"Hell no! That is my car. I pay for the gas. Plus I'm taking it up to college with me anyway," Lorraine added.

Annabeth leaned back in her chain and shrugged her shoulders in nonchalance.

"Then no car for the twins. You three may work it out later."

Oliver still had his eye in the video camera filming all of this. He let out a laugh which caught everyone's attention.

"Man this is going to make some great film!"

The other four siblings looked at each other. If there was one thing they had in common, it was they often ganged up on Oliver because he was the youngest.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Declan yelled.

"OH CRAP!" Oliver shouted before sprinting out of the kitchen with the other four in tow.

Percy went back to grading papers, and Annabeth checking and responding to emails.

"There will never be a quiet Saturday will there?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head no. "Of course not. We have five kids."


	2. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some father/daughter bonding while driving for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you forgot these are the kids:
> 
> Lorraine- Eldest child. Blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles all over her face. intelligent, rebellious, nonchalant
> 
> Declan- oldest of the twins. Blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin. over-confident and oblivious
> 
> Audrey- twin to Declan. Brown hair, blue eyes and freckles on her shoulders. snarky and always picking a fight. Tomboy.
> 
> Sonja- fourth child. Blonde hair, curly, gray eyes. eccentric and the partier of the group.
> 
> Oliver- youngest child. Blonde hair, green eyes. Often is used as bait, geeky, always has a video camera on him

**Driving**

"Okay, let's just take a deep breath," Percy said in a soft tone.

After weeks of pestering from Lorraine about learning how to drive, Percy and Annabeth finally gave in. But Annabeth quickly handed the responsibility over to Percy and left no room for argument. She had insisted that he learned to drive way before she did, so he would teach their kids when they each came of age to learn to drive.

There was no arguing with Annabeth.

Lorraine had her hands lightly gripping the steering wheel to their station wagon. Her brown eyes held boredom in them and her face was blank as she stared over at Percy.

"I'm not going into an arena to fight. It's just driving dad," she said.

Percy arched an eyebrow and gave her a look. He pointed his finger towards the wheel she was gripping.

"Driving is a battle. Maybe not fighting monsters kind of battle, but it is one. Tighten your grip on the wheel Lori," Percy ordered.

She just pursed her lips and did as she was told.

"Did you adjust the mirrors and seat?" he asked.

There was silence in the car for a few moments before Lorraine adjusted all the mirrors and seat so she could actually reach the pedals. When she was finished she cocked her head to the side and had a look that said: what next?

"Turn the car on."

She turned the ignition on and the car roared to life. The soft hum was all that they could hear.

"Good. Now put the car into reverse and make sure the always look back and look out for cars coming down the street."

"Okay."

The car started to pull out of the driveway slowly and carefully. Lorraine was looking both ways making sure that no other car was coming near them. She was in the clear.

"Go left, we're going into town."

The car stopped and Lorraine had her eyes wide open and her mouth was parted into an 'o'. Percy just smirked at his eldest daughter.

"Are you serious? It's literally my first time driving!" she exclaimed.

"Experience is the best teacher. Let's just jump into it," Percy said while shrugging.

Lorraine just shook her head and mumbled under her breath. Percy had no doubt she was calling him names. He just decided to ignore them.

She successfully pulled out of the driveway and was now going the speed of a turtle down the roads leading to town. Percy figured at this pace they'll be home after dinner. And he had to make chicken parm tonight.

"Lori you can go a little faster. It's actually just as dangerous going under the speed limit as going over," Percy coaxed.

Now that she was actually driving, she looked nervous doing it. Lorraine was usually always calm and collected. She gave off the vibe of I-don't-care-about-anything and had an aura of confidence. She was the most nonchalant and level headed of all five kids.

Not being used to the sensitivity of the gas pedal she pushed it too hard making the car lurch forward with speed. Percy instinctively put his hands on the dashboard with his eyes wide.

"WHOA! Lori step on the break! Not so fast!" he yelled.

She slammed on the brakes sending them both forward. Her face was bright red with embarrassment and she looked in the opposite direction of Percy.

"Hey," he softly said trying to calm her down.

"Okay so you just learned your first lesson about driving. Don't slam on the gas pedal. It's really sensitive. Just gently tap it. You got this Lori, let's keep going," he softly encouraged.

Lorraine turned towards Percy with a slight smile on her face.

"Let's just take a deep breath okay?" she asked slightly mocking him from before.

They shared a laugh, not getting themselves together for a few moments. Percy lived for this type of bonding. Laughing with his children gave him the greatest euphoric feeling in the entire world.

They ended up back home in one piece. Lorraine's driving was rocky, and she had a few close calls, ran a stop sign and a yellow light thinking she could make it. It wasn't the worst driving he's ever seen, and he called it a mission accomplished.

When they walked into the house, dinner was already starting to waft its way through all the rooms. Percy just hoped Annabeth wasn't making a mess in his kitchen. All the kids were in the living room watching TV together. When the other four heard Lorraine come in, their heads snapped up and they started bombarding her with questions.

"Will you four just shut up! I just want to watch some TV," she shouted.

Percy walked into the kitchen to see Annabeth salting the boiling water for the pasta. At least she knew what she could cook. Percy walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't even flinch but looked up at Percy who rested his head on her shoulder. She rubbed her hand on her face and kissed his cheek.

"How did driving with Lori go?" she asked.

He hummed before saying, "she's not the worst first time driver I've ever seen."

Annabeth looked up with a perfectly shaped brown eyebrow arched up.

"Oh yeah? Who takes that place?"

"That would be you dear," he said getting out of slapping area.

He let out a laugh and kissed her cheek while starting to get out all the pans for dinner tonight.

"You going to help me cook dinner?" he asked.

"I got the pasta. You make everything else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Another one-shot down. Hope you liked it. I'm always open for new ideas for prompts to write! Reviews are welcome please.


	3. Hockey Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute percabeth moments early in the morning because they're coaching their kids hockey team.

**Hockey Practice**

The alarm went off at 4 AM signalling the start of another day. It was still pitch black outside and would be for another few hours because it was winter. Annabeth hit the alarm clock to turn off the beeping that echoed in the room. She groaned and untangled herself from Percy stretching her limbs in bed not wanting to sacrifice the warmth yet. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and just looked over at her husband for a few moments. He always slept through alarms, it was a miracle he ever got to work or practice on time. She leaned over and kissed his heavily stubble face. That woke him up slightly and he turned over towards Annabeth.

"It's time to get up Perce," she softly said.

Percy opened up on eye showing off the green iris.

"Is it four already?" he asked.

Annabeth silently nodded her head. A groan came out of Percy's mouth and he slung his arm across his face. Annabeth laughed at her husband.

"Remind me to kill Eamon for convincing us to coach hockey," he mumbled under his arm.

"At least the kids don't hate you as much as they hate me. I'm the one who does the conditioning drills. You're technical drills," Annabeth responded.

Percy let out a curt laugh. There was no arguing with that logic. If either of them had to hear Audrey, Declan and Sonja complain about their legs again they'd lose it. At the same time they both swung their legs off the bed and stood up. Annabeth walked over to the light switch and flicked it on blinding the both of them for a second.

Even though it was the middle of winter in upstate New York, Percy still slept shirtless most nights. Annabeth didn't complain because even after surviving raising five children under the age of seven he still aged really nicely. He still didn't have one gray hair on his head and he still looked like he was in his late twenties. She didn't realize she was staring so blatantly into space until she saw Percy's fingers snapping in front of her face.

"Wake up Beth. What were you thinking about?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

He already wrapped his arms around her waist. There wasn't much of a height difference, both of them being already tall. But Percy had three inches on her already 5'10" height. Annabeth went into for the hug and rested her head on his chest.

"About how nicely you aged, or didn't for that matter," she muttered.

Percy immediately picked up on where she was going with the conversation and broke the embrace so he could look her straight in the eye. He had a hard look in his eyes that was reserved when Annabeth got like this. He had his hands on her shoulders.

"Beth, don't say that. I know where you're going with this" he softly said.

"Oh yeah? What was I going to say next mindreader?" she half teased.

He tilted his head to the side and raised a black eyebrow at her. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Annabeth, in case you forgot, you gave birth to all five of our children under seven years. I still have no idea how you did that, because I know I can't."

He started to play with her hair curling it around his fingers with a small smile. He had always loved playing with her curly hair.

"And the gray hairs? Honestly who cares. People are spending money to dye their hair that color anyway. We've had gray hair before and I think you'll look just as beautiful with gray hair as you do with blonde. Plus you can barely see it because your hair is so light and it matches your eyes."

"You're right. You might still look youthful now, but it's going to catch up pretty quickly with you," she teased.

He just smiled at her and kissed her. When they finished he looked her in the eye still smiling.

"I can't even argue with that one."

Suddenly banging was coming from the other side of the door no doubt waking the entire neighborhood. It was fast and repetitive.

"Mom! Dad! You better not be sleeping or making out in there!" Audrey's curt tone came through the wood.

"In case you forgot  _coaches_  we have practice in thirty five minutes! And it's a thirty minute drive to the arena!" Declan screamed.

"And if we're late we'll never let you live it down and it gives us an excuse for breaking curfew forever!" Sonja chimed in.

The two of them looked at each other with smirks on their faces. The banging still going on because they hadn't answered their kids yet.

"Remind me why I coach hockey again?" Percy asked.

"Because our kids and you love it so much. Now we need to get ready," Annabeth responded.

They broke away from each other and started to run around all over the place changing into proper clothing. They brushed their teeth and hair in their bathroom and finished at the same time. Annabeth walked up to the door and swung it open causing three kids to jolt forward.

"Let's go you three. And stop making so much noise, you'll wake Lori and Ollie up and I don't want to deal with that later," Annabeth said ushering them and their equipment down the hall.

"And since you were ready before us, we'll hit up Friendly's after practice today," Percy added.

Sonja who looked exactly like Annabeth did when she was eleven raised an eyebrow at them. Her hockey stick was over her shoulder.

"We're always ready before you two lovebirds," she deadpanned.

"It's a miracle we don't have another sibling on the way," Declan added.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they're waiting to break the news for Christmas," Audrey said.

Annabeth and Percy just looked at each other with shocked faces. It's amazing how snappy and sarcastic they all were to them.

"Well because of those snippy comments we'll be doing extra conditioning today. You're welcome," Annabeth declared.

"MOM!" All three voices yelled at the same time walking out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one is up. Always open for ideas and prompts. Reviews are welcome please! Thanks again!


	4. The Joyride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan, Audrey, Sonja and Oliver take a joyride in Lorraine's car and it does not end well for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, I got a little carried away with this one. But AdagioDazzle83 on Ao3 (Archive of our Own) suggested that I do a prompt where Declan borrows Lorraine's car on a dare, and so I did it!
> 
> Thanks AdagioDazzle83 for the prompt idea! Enjoy!

**The Joyride**

* * *

 

“I’m not doing it,” Delcan said with his arms crossed.

Audrey, Sonja and Oliver was standing across the granite island in the kitchen watching their brother. Delcan had his chin propped up and his eyes closed refusing to look at them. Audrey rolled her blue eyes at her moron brother.

“Why not? You’ve been dying to get your hands on the car,” Audrey continues.

Sonja looks up from her phone and nods in agreement with her older sister.

“It’s true. It’s literally all you ever talk about. Now Lorraine’s gone up to the Catskills for the weekend and mom and dad are out for the day running errands. Now is the prime time to joy ride Lori’s car.”

Declan opened his green eyes and stared all of them down without saying a word. They could tell he was wavering through their persuasion.

“Yeah I know, but it’s Lori’s car. She’ll know I used it no matter what I do. And when she finds out, I’ll be dead!” he exclaimed.   

A smirk formed on Audrey’s face as she leaned forward on her elbows on the island. Declan got a wary look in his eye. His twin was always trying to get him in trouble. She thrived on it.

“Whatever Dec. I guess that means your a chicken,” she sneered the last word like it was the greatest insult ever.

In Delcan’s mind, it was.

He stood up and making the stool he was sitting on fall the floor with a loud clang! He slammed his hands on the granite getting in his twin's face.

“I am not a chicken!” he yelled.

Audrey was not affected by her twins outburst and her smile was still on her face. She arched an eyebrow at him.

“Really? Because it seems to me that you are now the weakest of the five of us. Ollie is no longer the weakest,” she teased.

Sonja was cracking up in her seat, Oliver had joined in originally but when he realized he was indirectly insulted he stopped.

“Hey! I was never the weakest!” he exclaimed in his high voice.

In a moment of unity all four of the older siblings looked over to Oliver.

“Yes you are,” they all said at the same time.

He huffed and sat back down on the seat with his ever present video camera in his hands and stayed silent. Audrey turned back to her brother to resume their argument. Declan’s face became angry and scrunched up again.

“I am still the strongest brother in this house!” Declan yelled.

“Prove it!” Audrey bit back.

Declan stomped over to where the key rack was and yanked off the keys that belonged to Lorraine’s car and held them up. He had a taunting look on his face like he had won the argument. Audrey was pleased for tricking her brother into doing something stupid again.

“I’m going to take a joy ride in Lori’s car. Anyone who want’s to come can join me!” he screamed walking out the front door.

Sonja jumped off her stool her curly blonde hair bouncing as she ran to the door to follow Declan.

“I wanna see this idiot drive!” she said.

Oliver pushed up his glasses and followed in suit as well.

“I wanna catch this on tape!” he declared.

That only left Audrey in the house. She didn’t want to get involved because she knew her twin would fuck up somehow. But on the other hand she wanted to be able to witness it for herself so she could remind him everyday for the rest of his life. She got up and walked out closing the front door behind her.

Lorraine's car was truly a piece of crap. It was an old model silver chevy from the early 90s but it was Lori’s piece of crap and she loved it. Everyone in the neighborhood called it the Millennium Falcon. Sonja had already claimed shotgun but when Audrey banged the window and glared, she moved towards the back with little argument. She sat down in shotgun looking over the dashboard.

“Any day now Han Solo,” Audrey commented.

Declan had his hands on the wheel and was just staring at it. He nodded his head slightly as if he was giving a mental pep talk to himself. Audrey figured he was. He took a deep breath and turned on the ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

Audrey was impressed with her twin. He was actually a decent driver. They were just cruising through all the different neighborhoods. Eventually it got too quiet and he turned on the radio to the station he always listened to.

Of course there was immediate protests from everyone. Oliver leaned forward in his seat so that he was in between Audrey and Declan. His big camera was in his lap and his hands were covering his ears in a dramatic fashion.  

“Ugh! Turn this crap off it’s horrible! Change it to 100.7!” he demanded.

Declan took his eyes off the road to glare at Oliver. He kept doing that every other second.

“What! Hell no this is the best music. 100.7 is full of old music. That’s the shit mom and dad listen to!” Declan argued.

“Yeah, well it’s better than this garbage!”

Then Oliver stood up to get to the radio to change the channel with the dial. Declan pushed one of his arms out to block Oliver and pushed him back.

“I don’t think so! I’m the driver, what music I like is what we’re listening to!” he declared.

“That’s the stupidest rule I’ve ever heard of! And plus it’s Lori’s car, she’ll notice that you changed her channel. And I’ll be the one to tell her!” Oliver said in retaliation.

Green eyes glared through the mirror. They were the same exact shade as their father’s when he got angry at them.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he growled.

Oliver’s matching green eyes glared back. Sonja and Audrey were watching back and forth between them like a tennis match. They would not get involved with their brother’s argument. That was an unspoken rule. The only exception was if they were in the original argument as well.

“Oh I would,” he threatened.

Suddenly all care for being behind the wheel left Declan as he turned around to beat the crap out of his brother. There was a lot of yelling from all sides. Declan was punching his brother’s body who had curled up.

“YOU SNITCH. I WILL ACTUALLY KILL YOU IF YOU DO!” Declan screamed.

“MOM AND DAD ARE GOING TO SEE THE BRUISES AND YOU’LL BE IN TROUBLE ANYWAY!” Oliver yelled back.

“DECLAN I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M RELATED TO YOU YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT. HOW DID YOU GET YOUR LICENSE?!” Audrey screamed taking the wheel and trying to drive from the passenger seat.

Sonja was laughing and screaming at the same time with her phone up in her hands. She was moving it around taking a video on snapchat to show all her friends.

“I live with a bunch of morons,” she giggled out.

Delcan seemed to realize and turned back around. He started to fight over the wheel with his sister who was still screaming so many profane words he was sure his parents would wash her mouth out with soap.

“Give the wheel back Audrey!” he demanded.

“No! You literally almost got us killed trying to pummel Ollie in the back seat!” she yelled back.

“Well I’m in control again!”

“No you’re not!”

“Look out!” Sonja yelled from the back seat.

Too late the twins looked up to see that they were going to hit a telephone pole. All four of them screamed as they hit the pole. Thankfully no airbags blew out, but the roof was bent and was smoking.

They all ran out of the Millennium Falcon and just stood on the sidewalk at a loss of what to do. Now Lorraine was really going to kill them. They all had looks of shock written all of over their faces. Audrey was the first to recover and pointed an accusing finger at Declan.

“This is all your fault you dumbass!” she accused.

Delcan looked offended and glared at his twin.

“My fault?! If you had just given the wheel back to me we wouldn’t be in this situation right now!”

“If you didn’t decide to beat the crap out of Ollie, while behind the wheel we’d still be joyriding and not writing our eulogies!” Audrey snapped back.

The bickering could go on forever. Sonja stepped in and pushed the twins apart with her arms.

“I need you two to shut the hell up and listen,” she started.

Audrey and Declan were still glaring at each other but stayed silent to listen to their younger sister.

“Basically we’re all fucked to the Underworld right now. But we need to get this car home now.”  

Audrey scoffed. “And how do you suppose we do that? Call a tow truck?”

Sonja looked appalled and shook her head no.

“Hell no. We’re going to have to push the Millennium Falcon home. And fast.”

“We’ll never make it home before mom and dad,” Oliver groaned.

“We can try. Let’s go guys,” Sonja said.

They all moved to the front of the dented car. Audrey went inside the car to put it into neutral and they pushed the car off the curb. It was strenuous and it was already coming down to late afternoon. All four of them were sweating buckets in the late spring heat but they had to do this. As they continued on, a car pulled up next to them and the window rolled down.

They all turned their heads and their eyes widened in shock at who it was.

Their parents.

Their dad had his eyebrows raised in confusion while their mom was glaring at them with her gray eyes.

“What did you four do this time?” Their dad asked with no humor in his voice

“And why in Zeus’ name does Lori’s car have a huge dent in the front?” Their mom added.

The four of them silently voted Audrey to be the speaker for all of them. She awkwardly cleared her throat and sheepishly looked at her parents.

“We can explain?” she hesitantly said.

“Oh you’ll explain alright. You will tell us what happened and then I’m making you call Lori and I’m putting it on speaker for all to hear,” their mom said with ice.

“And you’re all grounded for a month. Be home before dinner,” their father said before driving away.

“We are so dead,” Declan muttered as they kept pushing the Millennium Falcon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! I hope it was funny, I tried to make it amusing. Sibling fights always are (unless you're in the fight). Send me prompt ideas. Reviews are welcome please! Thanks again!


	5. The Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby always calms the family down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next installment! The song used is called "Lava" and it's from the Pixar short called..."Lava". I highly suggest you listen to it because it's really cute and will set the mood. Read, review and enjoy!

**The Lullaby**   

 

The lullaby was taken from a Disney short that Percy saw once. He had made Annabeth watch it with him a million times then after, and she will admit, it was really cute and she loved it. Percy was determined to learn how to play the ukulele and the lyrics to the song.

“I mean, Beth how hard could it be? I already can play piano and guitar,” he reasoned when he learned from the Apollo kids at Camp.

Annabeth wasn’t about to stop him from learning something new. In fact she encouraged it. She loved that Percy was musically talented, thanks to Sally teaching her son during his early years. They often spent nights in, Percy playing on the piano that belonged to Sally’s mother while Annabeth danced ballet in the living room. It gave them a sense of peace and normality.

Then she got pregnant with Lorraine when they were twenty four and fresh out of college and just married. The two of them were ecstatic when they found out, ready to finally start the family they had dreamed about for so long. As she progressed through her trimesters, the two of them started talking more to their then unborn child. Telling her stories, talking about each other lovingly. But the most frequent thing they did was sing the lullaby. Percy had at that point mastered how to play the ukulele and they would softly sing the song. Their voices harmonizing perfectly together creating a calm atmosphere around them.

The lullaby they would use to calm all of their children to sleep. All five of them were all seven and under at one point. Percy and Annabeth would go from room to room, ukulele in tow, to sing the song that instantly put them into the dream realm. It was their song. All the kids knew the words, and when they were little they would all have a harmonizing session layering their voices together. Percy often joked they should’ve started a band. The New Jackson Five he called it. That only resulted in Annabeth rolling her eyes and punching him in the shoulder.

Annabeth often caught herself humming the song under her breath while cleaning the house, or cooking (only simple stuff, Percy makes the gourmet meals), or when she’s tirelessly working on a project for her Architecture firm she built from the ground up (with some divine assistance).  When she did realize, she would stop herself from what she was doing and a nostalgic blanket would wrap around her.

Lorraine was already in college, attending Dartmouth in her sophomore year. The twins were already getting ready for SATs and ACTs with college visits around the corner again. Sonja was adjusting in her freshman year, with her big brother and sister beating up anyone who picked on her (even if she could handle herself perfectly fine). Ollie, who she still thought was so young, was already turning thirteen in a few weeks. All her kids were growing up faster than she could ever imagine.

When she came home from work, she was greeted by Percy who gave her a kiss before ushering her into the kitchen. Bills and junk mail was covering the island along with homework, cellphones and car keys. Annabeth put her briefcase on the island and sat down on one of the stools. She leaned her elbow on the granite and placed her head in her hand.

“What’s up Perce? I can see it in your face.”

He let out a deep sigh and rubbed his hands over the thick stubble that started to get some gray hairs in. His green eyes looked deep into hers as he took a seat across from her.

“Sonja’s been acting weird all day. I tried to ask her in school if she was alright, but she just waved me off. Then when she came home she stormed into her room and hasn’t come out since. She won’t let me in.”

Their eccentric and usually bubbly daughter was going through the typical teenage phase. Rebellion against the parents, not giving a shit about anything. Of course there was the dating problems too. Even though she was only fourteen. Annabeth put her hands in his and gave him a small smile.

“I’ll talk to her. It’s probably girl stuff.”

Percy looked offended that his daughter wouldn’t want to talk about that stuff with him. His green eyes widened and his lips parted a little.

“I know about girl stuff. In case you forgot I was raised by a single mother.”

“I didn’t forget that, but Sonja’s not going to be thinking about that right away. You’re her dad, Perce. This type of stuff is mother-daughter conversation material.”  

Annabeth looked around the kitchen and into the living room. It seemed too quiet in the household.

“Where are the other rascals?” she asked.

“Dec’s out with his girlfriend, going to the movies I think. Audrey’s at the skatepark and Ollie’s out making another ridiculous film with Earl.”

Annabeth nodded feeling a lot better knowing where all her kids were. She knew they were responsible...most of the time anyway. She stood up and patted his hands heading off down the hallway to Sonja’s room. Her door was covered in stickers and painted bright pink with her name written in glitter bubble letters. Annabeth remembered making those with her and smiled to herself. She then knocked on her door three times.

“Dad I’ve told you a million times, I’m fine!” she yelled through the door.

Annabeth sighed and leaned against the door.

“Sweetie, it’s me. Can you let me in?”

There was silence from the other side of the door. Annabeth didn’t know if that was a good sign or not. But when the doorknob turned, she got off the door before it swung open and she fell on her butt in front of her daughter.

The lights to her room were off, only a little from the sun setting outside peeking through her curtains. Sonja, who every time Annabeth looked at only saw herself looked terrible. Her curly blonde hair was put in an extremely messy bun, and she was dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants with fuzzy socks. Her eyes looked red and puffy, along with the mascara and eyeliner dragging down her face from the tears.

Annabeth opened up her arms towards her youngest daughter without saying a word. She closed the door with her foot so they would have total privacy. Sonja who was already heading towards 5’7” came in to hug her. They didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Sonja started to cry against Annabeth’s chest soaking her work dress, but she didn’t care. Annabeth just rubbed her back whispering soothing words. When they broke apart, the two of them went over to Sonja’s bed and sat down.

Annabeth reached over and turned on the fairy lights that hung over as a canopy, illuminating the room a little more. She turned towards her daughter who was wiping her running nose.

“What happened sweetie?” Annabeth softly asked.

“Kaila broke up with me today,” she managed to get out between hiccups.

Annabeth didn’t want to say sorry, because that was not the thing to say in this situation. First breakups are always messy situations, but she had gone through it with her older children before. Sonja started crying more and Annabeth scooched over so Sonja could cry on her shoulder while she embraced her daughter. The best thing to do was let her cry it out before she started talking again.

“Do you have anymore tears to cry?” she asked playing with her daughter’s stray curls.

She sniffled and shook her head no. Annabeth gently took her daughter’s hair out of it’s bun. Sonja hated when her hair was up, and this would be no exception. Annabeth ran her hands through her daughter’s matching golden curls. Her head went back to her shoulder and she let out a sigh.

“Do you know why Kaila broke up with you?” Annabeth wondered.

“Something along the lines of: she didn’t want to be seen with me in public because we’d get made fun of,” she let out a weak, watery laugh.

Annabeth shook her head and kept massaging her daughter’s scalp soothingly. Sonja had always loved that.

“Well then she’s not worth the tears. You’ll find someone who will love you unconditionally. You liking girls should not be a reason to break up with you.”

Sonja sat up and looked up to Annabeth with big gray eyes. They were still red, but less puffy this time.

“But you and dad have loved each other since you were twelve!” she claimed.

Annabeth gave a small smile and put her hand on her arm. She slowly shook her head.

“Don’t compare us to you. I got extremely lucky with your father. Trust me, love doesn’t usually come that easy to people. You’ll find someone, I promise. You’re only fourteen sweetie. You have so much time. Don’t lose hope over someone that’s not worth your love.”

Sonja gave her a small smile and wiped the remaining tears off her face before going into a warm embrace with Annabeth.

“Can you sing the lullaby?” she softly asked.

Annabeth’s body filled up with a warm feeling. It had been a very long time since she had sang that song to her children. And she would do it at anytime.

“Of course sweetie.”

Percy wasn’t with them to add the ukulele but that was okay. She would just softly sing it to her in the dimness of Sonja’s room.

_A long, long time ago_

_There was a volcano_

_Living all alone in the middle of the sea_

_He sat high above his bay_

_Watching all the couples play_

_And wishing that he had someone too_

_And from his lava came, this song of hope that he sang_

_Out loud everyday for years, and years_

Annabeth’s soft voice echoed in the small room, giving it the calming atmosphere that always came with the lullaby. Sonja had stayed silent while she sang, but when the chorus came in,she softly joined starting to harmonize with Annabeth.

_I have a dream_

_I hope will come true_

_That you’re here with me, and I’m here with you_

_I wish that the earth, sea and the sky up above_

_Will send me someone to lava_

She broke the embrace looking at Sonja. She seemed to be much better than before. Annabeth leaned in and kissed her forehead before standing up.

“You’ll find someone to lava sweetie. I promise okay?”

Sonja nodded with a small smile on her face.

“Thank you mom.”

“Anytime.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are encouraged! Thank you!


	6. Skateboards and Bikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy teaches his kids how to ride a bike and skateboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part of the series. It shows a younger side of the kids and some bonding with Percy and them. I'll have a special story for Thanksgiving on Thursday for you all. I hope you enjoy it! Reminder: I post the parts on my tumblr first. If you want to see them first, follow me on: snowbenderannabeth (this url is temporary for the holidays. It will go back to firebenderannabeth after Christmas). Enjoy!

**Skateboards and Bikes**  

 

Percy, Lorraine, Audrey and Declan were all standing in a horizontal line at the end of their street. It was a beautiful June day, and school had just let out for the summer break meaning that Percy and his three kids had plenty of time to be together. Annabeth, pregnant with their fourth child was on bed rest ready to give birth at any time. Percy had wanted to stay and cuddle with her all day, but she told the four of them to get out of the house and leave her alone. So that’s what brought them out with skateboards and bikes.

Today was the day they were getting bike and skateboard trained. Now it was really only little Audrey who wanted to learn how to skateboard, but Percy knew that once the others saw her trying it, they would want a piece of the action too. Percy was still a young guy, only thirty four years old and he still loved to skateboard. So when Audrey asked to learn, he was excited to teach her.

He had taken off the training wheels off the bikes and they were all holding it up by the handles. Percy looked over at Lorraine’s determined look on her eight year old face. She had her brown eyes narrowed and lips pursed tightly. Percy held the bike steady as she got onto the seat.

“Are you ready Lori? I’m going to go with you for a few seconds then push you off. Just keep pedaling okay?” Percy instructed.

“I can do this Daddy,” she said with determination.

Percy smiled lovingly at his eldest child. She had the same determined look that Annabeth always had on her face.

“I would never doubt you sweetie.”

When she put her feet on the pedals, Percy started to gently push her down the street.

“Okay Lori I’m going to let go in three seconds. Remember to keep pumping the pedals!”

With that he let go of the bike and sent Lorraine on her own. The twins who were six, were cheering on their older sister. Lorraine seemed to be doing well, but her fatal mistake was when she looked back with a big smile losing her concentration. Percy’s eyes widened as he saw the bike swivel and she fell to the ground. He ran over to her and bent down to be on her level. He was glad that she had on her helmet, elbow and knee pads on. She didn’t look hurt but she was looking down at the asphalt and her lip was trembling. Percy brought her in for a big hug trying to sooth her.

“Lori don’t cry. You did so amazing out there. I’m so proud of you,” he whispered.

He heard her sniffle and she rubbed her eyes with her little hands. She still had her blue and green helmet on over her blonde hair.

“I failed though daddy. I didn’t get it on the first try,” she muttered.

Percy brought her closer to him and squeezed her a little tighter before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

“It’s okay to fail Lori. You think I can do everything perfect on the first try hmm?” he gently asked her.

She looked up with her brown eyes. They were wide and had a thin sheet of water covering them. She nodded her head yes. Percy touched the tip of her nose and shook his head no.

“Of course not you silly girl. I fail all the time. It’s almost impossible to get things right on the first try. And you know what?”

“What?”

“Even mommy can’t do everything right on the first try!” he said in mock surprise.

Her brown eyes widened even more and her mouth formed an ‘o’ in shock. She looked so surprised that Annabeth wasn’t perfect either.

“Really?” Lorraine asked in shock.

“Really. From failing you learn. From success, not so much,” he told his daughter.

Percy stood up and put out his hand for Lorraine to grab. He hauled her up from the ground and picked up her bike.

“Let’s try again okay? You’ll get it. And once you learn you never forget.”

Lorraine took a deep breath and got back on the bike. Percy smiled at her determination. He went through the same thing a couple of more times until she mastered the art of riding a bike. Percy gave her a big smile and thumbs up as she rode around them with a new found confidence. The twins were jumping and clapping for their older sister.

He turned to Audrey, who was a lot braver than the other two. Her light brown hair was pulled up into pigtails and her blue eyes which looked exactly like his mother’s looked ready to tackle the skateboard.

Percy had brought his old skateboard that he used in his college years and demonstrated how to do it properly. Lorraine had hopped off her bike and was watching him with awe on her face. He showed off some tricks that he picked up over the years.

“Wow that was so awesome Dad!” Declan exclaimed.

“You’re the coolest dad ever!” Audrey added.

Percy put the skateboard down and beckoned Audrey over first. He placed her on the board and told her where to put her feet.

“I’ll be holding on to you until you feel you’re ready to be let go okay Audrey?”

She just nodded. The six year old was a natural. She picked up on the movements quickly and by the third try she was skating on her own. Of course she wasn’t going fast, but it was the beginning of something. Percy was proud of her, and glad that he could teach skateboarding to his kids.

Declan, being competitive with his twin about everything wanted to learn next. Percy quickly learned that he wasn’t nearly as good as Audrey was, but his over confidence helped him not be too embarrassed about it. Skateboarding wasn’t his thing, but he was only six and had plenty of time to find his hobby and be great at it.

By the time they were done, the sun was about to start it’s way down over the horizon. It was a successful day for all of them and he felt proud of all his kids. He put his arms around the three of them as they walked up the street towards the house where Annabeth and the promise of the kid’s favorite dinner was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are encouraged, and if you have any prompt ideas I'd love to hear them! And I'll try and fill them for you. Thanks guys and gals!


	7. The Turkey Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving at the Jacksons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised to put this up on Thursday, but I had my own Turkey Bowl to attend and wasn't home until today. So even though it's a little late, here is the next installment. And most of these events are taken from my own Thanksgiving this year. You can find these all on my tumblr as well if you want to see them posted first. Enjoy!

**The Turkey Bowl**

Percy was up at the crack of dawn preparing for Thanksgiving. The Jacksons hosted it every year, and Percy slaved away in the kitchen making sure everything was perfect. Sally always came around early to help her son make the best meal for everyone, and every year they did not disappoint. Audrey who had taken a knack for cooking also helped around in the kitchen.

The rest of the Jacksons worked on cleaning the house before the guests arrived at four PM. It was the usual suspects that came every year. The Graces, the Zhangs, the Stolls (and their spouses), Grover and Juniper, Sally, Paul, even the Chases came. It was the start of the holiday season and the Jackson household always got festive and the mood always increased.

Audrey and Percy had spent all day making all of the food for everyone to feast on at 2 PM. It seemed that their friends and family came in increments every hour from 11 AM to 1 PM. The adults had cracked open the beer (and the kids who were already in college were welcomed to have one or two maybe). On the TV in the living room was the Detroit versus Eagles game, even though people were only half paying attention to it. Most guys were either Jets fans or Raiders fans so they didn’t care all too much. The only person who cared was Declan who was in a fantasy football league. The infamous “butt fumble” from last years Thanksgiving game for the Jets was a popular topic of conversation, mostly complaining. Occasionally Percy would scream his two cents from the kitchen to keep up with conversation.

Annabeth’s stepmother and Sally often went in and out of the kitchen to try and help the cooking process speed right along so they’d eat dinner and then get to play football in the backyard before the sun set. The kids all seemed to migrate towards each other in their own little corner. The smell of all the food in the kitchen made everyone’s stomach growl and their mouths drool a little. When Annabeth came out setting out all the plates and silverware, everyone claimed their spot at the big long mahogany table. She ordered her kids to help carry out all the dishes which got an eyeroll but they all did it anyway because they didn’t want to be on the receiving end of their mother's glare.

When the food came out and was placed on the table everyone immediately started to dig into the food. Chatting erupted from all ends of the table with different conversations going on at once. Percy was finally catching up with Grover and all his friends. Annabeth’s stepmother raised an eyebrow.

“We didn’t do grace,” she commented.

Bobby stuffing a piece of turkey and sweet potatoes into his mouth pointed his fork at his mother.

“We don’t do grace. Grace is my ex-girlfriend,” he said as a joke.

That got a eruption of laughter from the table, even Annabeth’s stepmom couldn’t resist a little laugh from her lips. She then proceeded to slap Bobby on the head playfully. Piper punched Jason in the arm.

“But I do grace,” she said suggestively making all the adults laugh.

Piper and Jason’s kids just made a gagging sound and faked puking under the table and groaning because their parents are _so embarrassing_.  

The Seven tried to have monthly reunions, but being scattered all over the country makes it very difficult to do so. When they were younger and didn’t have a job or kids they were able to do it a lot. But now meeting up a few times a year makes it even more special because the adults pick up right where they left off and their kids have become best friends with each other. The Seven have bets on who's going to end up with who one day, because all of them are in their teens or twenties and there is some obvious sexual tension between some of them.

“Uncle Matt! What are your theories for who Kyo Ren is in the new Star Wars movie?” Oliver yelled across the table.

Matthew was already standing up abandoning his plate to sit down where all the kids were to join in the big debate. Most of the adults didn’t really care all that much, but the argument and throwing theories around was getting heated between Oliver, Matt and Cheyenne (Piper and Jason’s second oldest child).

Once all the food was gone and into everyone’s stomach, everyone got up and stretched. Daisy (Grover and Juniper’s only child), sneaked off to a room so she could nap off the food coma she was going to be in soon. Audrey and Declan were already getting pumped for football, jumping up and down chanting “football! football!” and grunting like cavemen.

Annabeth had run into the garage and came back with the football, the flag belts and cones to mark the end zones. She had switched out of her jeans and into leggings and her short blonde hair was pulled back into a mini ponytail.

Percy and the guys drank their beers and placed them down on a table before heading out the back door outside. It was an exceptionally warm day out, no snow in the forecast for once and a perfect day to get a good game of football in. Even though they were all much older and no longer in their prime, they still participated with their kids because it was worth all the aches and pains the next morning.

Everyone was gathered outside, those who were participating in the middle of the spacious backyard, those who weren’t lounging on the deck drinking their beers relaxing. Percy tied his hair back quickly and put his hands on his hips.

“Okay Audrey and Brenden, you’re captains. Choose wisely,” Percy announced.

A tall girl her long brown hair pulled up in a big bun on top of her head and a guy with light brown skin, curly black hair and golden eyes walked up together. They both shook hands and began the draft for teams. The teams were evenly distributed and stacked with players. The captains strategically made sure all the spouses were playing against each other.

Everyone got into position on each side of the invisible field. Percy cupped his hands together over his mouth.

“Let the annual Turkey Bowl commence!” he announced.

What started off as flag football, quickly turned into tackle. Once Sonja decked Declan to the ground flag football was done. Everyone was covered in dirt and minor scratches, but they were all demigods and legacies. They could handle this stuff. The sun had set and everyone had gathered inside again ready to eat dessert. Percy and Annabeth, the wonderful hosts walked into the kitchen to grab everything.

Percy hip-checked his wife while opening the fridge to grab apple caramel and blueberry crumble pies.

“It seemed like you were gung-ho on tackling only me to the ground today,” Percy casually said.

Annabeth grabbed the ice cream and cookies with a smirk before turning towards her husband.

“And you are correct. It will be worth all the pains tomorrow.”

“We’ll just shoot down some advil tonight before we go to bed. We’ll be fine,” Percy said shrugging his shoulders.

“You say that every year and you are wrong every year,” she said with an eye roll.

Everyone was chatting and commenting on their football playing skills when Annabeth and Percy dropped the food in front of everyone. Clean plates and plastic silverware were distributed and they all dug in quickly.

The rest of the night went quickly from there. Around eight everyone started to leave the Jacksons and head home or to the hotel they were staying at for the weekend. Goodbyes were said all around and the promises of seeing most of them for Christmas in a couple of weeks. Once it was only the Jacksons they looked around at all the plates and beer cans.

“I’m not cleaning this up until tomorrow,” Lorraine said with distaste.

“Same,” Annabeth agreed.

They were all wiped out from the day and all went to retire early, the food coma still lingering inside all of them.      

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Reviews are encouraged and thanks guys and gals. Until next time.


	8. The Toilet Paper Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone keeps taking all the toilet paper off the rack. And Percy and Annabeth are determined to figure out which kid keeps doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something that happened between my brother, mother and I sparked inspiration for another little domestic Percy, Annabeth and kids short story. So here you go. Enjoy!

When the parents call a family meeting, that means someone’s about to get in trouble. Audrey opened up the door to her room ready to deal with whatever was about to happen. The other doors down the hallway creaked open as well showing the four faces of her siblings. They all had their eyes narrowed in suspicion carefully eyeing each other. 

Audrey didn’t have an clue on what the family meeting could be about. All five of them get into so much mischief that it’s hard to figure out which thing the parents had discovered. It could be any number of things done by any of them. 

“No one’s safe now,” Declan muttered. 

“If any of you throw me under the bus for whatever’s about to happen, I’ll kill you,” Lori warned. 

“What’s wrong Lori? Afraid mom and dad found out about your tattoo?” Sonja teased with a smirk.

Her brown eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed with no words coming out. She pointed an accusing finger towards Sonja before letting out a growl and stomping down the hallway towards the living room where the family meeting was happening. 

They all followed in a procession and sat next to each other on the couch. Both parents were standing up with their arms crossed over their chests and blank faces on. Audrey snuck a glance towards her twin brother, Declan for a moment before turning away. All five of them started to get antsy under the withering glares from their parents. 

“You called?” Audrey bravely spoke after a few moments. 

Both parents looked at each other. Her mother’s gray eyes seemed to be holding a silent conversation with her father’s green ones. They were both dressed in casual winter clothes, meaning they had just gotten back from doing something together. Finally their silent conversation ended and they looked at each one of them in the eye. 

“Do you know why you’re here?” her dad asked. 

Declan put his hands out in front of him and leaned forward on the couch. He tilted his head. 

“Well we obviously have done something wrong, but we have no idea what it is. So please tell us before we lose our minds.” 

“Okay, Declan,” her mom said. 

Declan’s face dropped and he quickly looked over at all of them. Audrey seemed to have the same idea as him. 

“Shit they’re using full names,” he whispered. 

“We heard that,” their dad pointed out. 

“Anyway, I’ve ignored this for long enough, but now I need to address the problem in the room.” 

Their father started pacing back and forth. His right hand was holding his chin where thick stubble resided on his face. Their mother hadn’t taken her eyes off the five of them, which scared Audrey. 

Tension was high between all five of the brothers and sisters. They were all stiff with anticipation and trepidation on what they were about to be yelled at for. The gods only know what they’re in for this time. 

_ It can’t possibly be worse than when we trashed the Millennium Falcon that one time _ , Audrey reasons with herself. 

“Now I don’t know which one of you has been moving and taking the toilet paper out of the bathroom, but whoever it is better fess up,” their father said. 

Audrey felt dumbfounded. This was all over toilet paper? She looked over at her other four siblings who seemed to have the same looks on their faces. 

“This is about toilet paper?” Ollie asked. 

Their father arched his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. Obviously he was still serious about the toilet paper. 

“Now don’t you all act innocent. I don’t even want to know why you’re taking entire rolls of it off the rack, but I know one of you did it. Fess up and this will end quickly and we can move on with the day.” 

_ Crap, they figured out I took the rolls. Honestly, I was being pretty inconspicuous about taking them. I didn’t think mom and dad would notice. Okay it’s me, but I won’t let the other four idiots have this to hold over my head for the next week. I won’t admit to anything. _

That was Audrey’s internal monologue while sitting down on the couch. Their parents were waiting patiently for any of them to own up to it. Their father let out a sigh and rolled his green eyes. 

“Everyone stand up.” 

A collective groan came from all of them as they pushed themselves off the couch. Audrey crossed her arms over her chest feigning a bored look on her face. 

“I hate when you do the interrogation! You use mom’s scary face to get us to talk. Totally not fair!” Lori complained.

“If you’re innocent, there’s nothing you should be afraid of Lorraine. You know the drill kids. Answer honestly and this will be over,” their mother said heading up to Lori first. 

“This is so dumb. It’s toilet paper for crying out loud! Who cares!” Audrey exclaimed in a huff. 

“You seem to have a lot to say about this Audrey. Did you steal all the toilet paper?” their mother asked. 

Audrey hated staring into those gray eyes of hers. They were always intimidating and once you get into a staring contest such as this one with her, she’d always emerge victorious. It’s a weird superpower she has, Audrey swears by it. 

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Audrey held the glare a little longer, determined to not break under the stare this time. 

“ _ Audrey _ ,” she warned. 

Knowing she lost the battle, she let out a growl and rolled her eyes. She threw her hands up in the air. 

“Fine, I took all the fricken toilet paper. Why is this such a big deal?” 

Both parents looked happy that they figured out she was the culprit of the case. They gave each other that smirk that showed how grossly in love they were with each other. Her dad gave her all his attention. 

“Now that you’ve admitted guilt. Why would you steal all of it in the first place?”

Thinking of the reason why she was stealing the toilet paper the last week, she wasn’t ready to admit that part to her dad. She quickly had to think of a way to ricochet the blame off of her and onto someone else.  

“Well it was to TP Mr. Balister’s house,” she said with a wince. 

Mr. Balister, her trigonometry teacher was someone she hated and who hated her. He was a crotchety man who pegged her as a troublemaker and a failure the first day she stepped into his class. 

Her father’s eyebrows raise up on his forehead and he slowly blinks at Audrey. He let out a sigh. 

“Well that explains why he started yelling at me the other day.” 

“There was also eggs involved,” she admitted. 

“WHAT?!” her mother screamed. 

In a panic Audrey pointed to Lori. Her brown eyes widened in fury already sensing what was going to happen. 

“LORI GOT A TATTOO AND HAS BEEN HIDING IT FROM YOU FOR THREE MONTHS!” She shouted. 

“AUDREY!” 

She ran out of the living room just as chaos broke loose and everyone started screaming. She locked herself in the only place that had a locked door: the bathroom. 

And there was still no toilet paper on the rack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! If any of you have any ideas for future drabbles you want to see, leave a comment! I'd love to hear your ideas for more Jackson family shenanigans. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! I literally always writing these so this will probably be updates often. If you have any ideas for prompts tell me! I'm always looking for them. Thanks guys!


End file.
